Tareasnormalseis Wiki
Bienvenido a la página principal del blog de Tareasnormalseis. Podés encontrar artículos sobre lo hecho en clase cada día y sobre cualquier cosa que no entiendas. Si necesitás que se agregue algo, porque no lo entendiste, o porque te gustaría entenderlo mejor, decilo desde la página de discusión. ---- ¡¡LO VAMOS A EXTRAÑAR PROFE CUADRADO!!... --Ikreynes 21:44 14 oct 2009 (UTC) Esta es la página principal de noticias, desde esta podés enlazar a otros archivos que te puedan interesar dentro del mismo wiki. ---- ¿Cuántas materias te llevás? Ninguna Una sola Dos Tres Cuatro Más de cuatro Dirigite al Foro para cualquier pregunta que necesites hacer. ---- Materias Esta plantilla presenta seis días de efemérides, desde las de hoy hasta las de dentro de cinco días. Se actualiza automáticamente cada día. Hoy Lo que pasa este día : de }} ver - - de |action=edit}} editar Mañana Lo que pasa este día : }} +1 day }}|ver - - |action=edit}} editar Pasado mañana Lo que pasa este día : }} +2 days }}|ver - - |action=edit}} editar En tres días Lo que pasa este día, o sea el : }} +3 days }}|ver - - |action=edit}} editar En cuatro días Lo que pasa este día, o sea el : }} +4 days }}|ver - - |action=edit}} editar En cinco días Lo que pasa este día, o sea el : }} +5 days }}|ver - - |action=edit}} editar Biología Los temas que estamos viendo Aparato Digestivo Respiración Celular Apuntes de laboratorio Aparato Respiratorio Nuevo profesor, 18/11 primera clase. Historia Portal:Historia Evaluación Final El día Miércoles 25 de noviembre se tomará la evaluación final. Para ver información sobre los temas entrá al Portal de Historia Temas: *'Período Paleolítico'. ' *'Período Neolítico. ' *'Civilizaciones hidráulicas. ' *'Teocracia. ' *'Pueblos vistos durante el año. ' *'Código de Hammurabi. ' *'Libertad y Ciudadanía. ' *'Esclavitud. ' *'Democracia. ' *'Aristocracia. ' *'Oligarquía. ' *'Cristianismo. ' *'Feudalismo. ' *'Nobleza. ' *'Vasallos. ' *'Servidumbre. ' *'Burguesía. ' *'Edad Media. ' *'Imperios: Grecia y Roma ''(ver temas abajo)''. Roma Roma: Introducción Origen de Roma y de los etruscos La República De la República al Imperio Línea de tiempo de Roma La República: Las guerras civiles y las reformas de los Graco Tabla: Instituciones y sociedad en la monarquía, en la república y en el Imperio El Imperio Romano Siglo I a.C. El Imperio: Siglos I a.C. - III d.C. El Imperio Romano (trabajo de la carta) La Crisis del Siglo III d.C. Definiciones Gens= Grupos cerrados de Patricios, comandados por los Patres (jefes). Patricios= Grupo social más elevado. Plebeyos= Grupo social medio. Eran extranjeros. Plebe= Cuando decimos plebe nos referimos al pueblo. Esclavos= Grupo social más bajo. Eran prisioneros de guerra. Julio César Tetrarquía = Gobierno de cuatro. Utilizado en Roma para la división de Oriente y Occidente. Había dos Césares y dos Augustus. Matemática Prueba El día viernes 20/11 se tomará evaluación de suma, resta, multiplicación y división de fracciones, potenciación, radicación y ecuaciones. Lengua Gramática Ingresa al siguiente artículo para obtener información sobre qué estamos haciendo en gramática. Prueba Se tomará evaluación el día 23/11. Temas: *Cohesión. *Sintaxis. Geografía A partir de la clase del día 22/9 comenzamos a ver los siguientes temas, que fueron incluídos en la prueba del día Martes 27/10. Recursos renovables y no renovables Materias primas Actividades económicas primarias, secundarias y terciarias Problemas a escala local Problemas a escala regional Problemas a escala global Desarrollo sustentable Prueba El día 27/10 se tomó la prueba de geografía. Temas tomados: *Recursos renovables y no renovables *Materias primas *Actividades económicas primarias, secundarias y terciarias *Problemas ambientales a escala global, regional y local *Desarrollo sustentable El martes 3/11 se entregaron las pruebas corregidas. Cívica Derechos Derechos para grupos especiales Derechos humanos Derechos del niño Constitución Nacional: Autoridades de la Nación Más de la Constitución Nacional La Constitución Nacional: Su vigencia, el Estado de Derecho y la alteración del Estado de Derecho Golpes de Estado, Estado de Sitio, el retorno de la Democracia Prueba La prueba se tomó el día 30/10. Los temas fueron: *Los derechos humanos *Los derechos humanos a través de la historia *Los derechos de grupos con necesidades especiales *Los derechos del niño *La Constitución Nacional *Estado de Derecho *Golpes de Estado *Estado de Sitio *Retorno a la democracia Inglés Estamos actualmente viendo la unidad 6 del libro. El día martes 10/11 se tomará la evaluación. Vocabulario Polite Requests Could we look at your What's on? Magazine, please? Sure. Go ahead. Certainly. Be my guest. I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't. Could you get us some tickets, please? Yes. Ok. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't. Las distintas formas de decir "cancha" de algo en inglés: Tennis (court) Badminton (court) Volleyball (court) Baseball (pitch) Football (pitch) Car racing (circuit) Swimming (pool) Golf (Course) Basketball (Court) Athletics: Running (Track) Lo que necesitas para estos deportes: Tennis: A tennis racket, a tennis ball, tenis shoes. Golf: Golf Clubs, balls. Swimming: A swimsuit, swim cap, goggles. Baseball: A bat, baseballs, gloves, a helmet. Present Continous for the future (for arrengements/scheduled activities) Liverpool are playing '''at Anfield tomorrow. Who '''are '''they '''playing?' '''Barcelona Actividades Prácticas Glosario Como la mayoría de ustedes no tiene lo que sería el ''glosario, acá les dejo lo más importante: Glosario Horarios escolares Haz click en cualquiera de los días para revisar los horarios de entrada y salida y las materias que tenemos aquellos días. Lunes Martes Miércoles Jueves Viernes Vease también Artículos por categoría Enlaces externos Blog 1º1ª Blog oficial del Normal Nº6 Categoría:Tareasnormalseis